Sweet Sins
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: Lust, greed, wrath, sloth, pride, envy, and gluttony. The Seven Deadly Sins and their bitter-sweet effect. Drabble story. SLASH.
1. Greed pt 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not ownnn~!

(Greed)

He writhed and wriggled, hips thrusting at nothing, wishing for something. Someone. Images flashed through his mind. Skin against skin. Breath mixing and mingling. Lingering kisses and angry bite marks. Groans that filled the night air with their passion and their lust. A dream so real he could taste the sweat. He craved it. Longed for it. Needed it. He needed him so bad. He wanted him like nothing else in the world. God, he wanted him so bad.

His breath came in short pants. His fingers curled around the dark sheets of his bed. He bit his lip, holding back a moan that didn't have a place in reality. His heart raced and he arched up. Why couldn't he have him? He wanted him everywhere. All over him. Nails raking down his back. Lithe hips bucking against his. Full lips calling out his name as they danced together beneath satin sheets. He would have him forever if he could. Keep him close. Keep him safe. Keep him his. He wanted him so bad.

His eyes snapped open and he gasped. There was that familiar ache in his chest. He stifled a sob, waiting for the wishes to fade. Waiting for them to drift away so that he could get some sleep. Waiting for something- anything- to keep him from wanting someone he could never have. Call it forbidden fruit syndrome. All he wanted was a big bite of that sin filled apple. All he wanted was piercing green eyes fogged over with lust and staring at him with the same longing he felt. He wanted. He craved. He pined.

"Harry," He whispered.

Even the name felt forbidden. Wrong but so right. Bodies pressed tight together. Screaming with each other. Going past the point of no return. Never looking back. He pushed his pale hair away from his face wtih a huff. He needed sleep. He needed Harry Potter.

tbc.


	2. Greed pt 2

(Greed pt. 2)

He wanted more. More of that sneer. More of his searing silver eyes. More of the physical contact—A fight that means more. More of his purring voice. More of his heated glare.

But he wanted _more_ than more. He wanted that sneer to be a lecherous, leering smirk or a loving smile. He wanted searing eyes staring deeply into his. He wanted physical contact—something sweet that he'd never had. He wanted that voice muttering naughty things in his ear. He wanted a _gaze_, not a glare, to rake over him the way he wanted to be ravaged by the blonde. He wanted his fingers tangled in that hair. Lips pressed to his lips, his skin, his _everywhere_. Oh, _Merlin_, how Harry Potter wanted Draco Malfoy.

tbc.


	3. Wrath pt 1

(Wrath)

'The bloody Golden Boy,' he thought bitterly in a silent rage. Well… more of loud, roaring, very messy rage, actually.

He was positively steaming as he charged through his Common Room. People watched, unfazed by the Ice Price throwing another one of his many tantrums. He was in his private form, and slammed his door shut before they had a chance to blink. No one went to see him breaking down on the other side of that wood. No one heard the frustratedly angry sobs that wracked his body. No one stopped him as he loosened his tie, pulled out his want, and pressed it under his chin. It would be so easy, and then he wouldn't have to deal with this torture.

He didn't want to be mad. He just wanted _him._ A tear slipped down his cheek, and he shook, hesitating before chucking his wand away. Sighing, he dragged a hand through his hair. If he could see him every day, that was all that mattered. He'd live with the seething as long as Harry Potter was still alive.

tbc.


	4. Wrath pt 2

(Wrath pt. 2)

Harry panted as he ran, dashing past trees as he went deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forrest. His heart hammered almost as fast as his feet fell with each quick, rapid step. It was a sprint of frustration. One where he tried to run from everything that he'd ever done or known. He didn't _want_ to be the Chosen One. He didn't _want_ to be forced into a war.

But he had been. And it was over. Yet, people were still treating him like a God. He didn't _want _their devotion or immense loyalty. His steps slowed as his pants turned to hitches in his breath as he held back tears of pure anger. He was angry at the world, and he'd taken it out on someone completely undeserving of his wrath.

He winced, his feet finally coming to a stop as he recalled the things he'd said. Everything he wished he could take back, but he'd just been so _angry._ Harry hissed, shaking his head, Draco didn't deserve those words. Not ever. No one did, but especially not Draco. After all they'd been through, Harry knew that most.

Regret stung through him, and he leaned against the rough bark of a tree. "Damn it…" he muttered, breathing short and strained. "I'm so sorry."

tbc.


	5. Envy pt 1

(Envy)

His hands clenched and icy eyes glared at the man across from him. How _dare_ he? Touching what was rightfully his. If he'd been able, he would be casting a curse at the other man right then and there. Instead, he was forced to sit, stew, and watch as a Hufflepuff sixth year leered at _his_ boy.

He let loose a low growl as Harry laughed at some joke. This wasn't right. This couldn't be. Harry was his, and no one else should touch him. Jealously broiled under his skin, and he finally tore his gaze away from the scene. There was a little green monster on his back, and it was making him sick.

He stood abruptly, and few gazes fell on him. Sneering, he grabbed a fourth year Slytherin boy by the collar, and ignored the frightened stare he received. Yanking the poor boy up, he scanned him quickly, noting the similar messy brown hair and figured he would just have to do. Pulling the boy along, he smirked promisingly, and stormed from the Great Hall—completely missing the emerald gaze that trailed longingly after him.

tbc.


	6. Envy pt 2

(Envy pt. 2)

"Malfoy," he called out to him, face grim as he glanced between the leering blonde and the blushing fourth year. "Leave him alone."

Piercing blue eyes turned his way, and he almost cringed at the intensity of it. They scanned him, rolling over him, making his cheeks flush and his palms sweat. He fidgeted awkwardly, unused to this predatory stare. He only followed to make sure Draco wasn't bullying the boy—At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Noticing how Draco had the boy cornered, and how he patted a narrow shoulder easily, Harry's eyes narrowed. Scowling, he crossed his arms and waited as the blonde leaned down and whispered something in the younger boy's ear.

"What is it, Potter?" he sneered, swaggering up to the shorter boy cockily as the fourth year dashed off. "If you hadn't noticed, I was in the middle of something… rather important."

Harry flinched, looking over at the retreating form of the boy, and frowned, shaking his head. "N-never mind, Malfoy. I thought—I was just—I was mistaken. So forget it."

He went to walk away, the little monster on his back weighing heavy and tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to escape. He sometimes forgot that Draco wasn't, in fact, his—No matter how much he wanted it to be so.

Suddenly, a strong hand caught his arm and turned him. They stared at one another a moment, the silence stuffy and uncomfortable as they froze, eyes locked. Harry watched, fascinated, as Draco licked his lips nervously, and his eyes widened a fraction as the blonde squeezed his arm gently, fingers scorching his skin through his shirt sleeve. Silver eyes clouded over as Harry leaned forward just barely, swallowing a needy whimper as those abnormally heated eyes slid down to his mouth.

The Slytherin was ready to pull him close, press him to a wall, and kiss him until he didn't know his own name. Suddenly, there was a flash of something in those emerald orbs as Harry remembered the fourth year, and he tore away from Draco, shaking. Wearily, he shook his head at Draco's questioning gaze. He wouldn't be a substitute. Turning away, he took off in a brisk walk, trying to get as far away from the man of his affections as possible. Jealousy was a terrible thing.

tbc.


	7. Lust pt 1

(Lust pt. 1)

Draco followed him. Stalked him down the halls. The poor boy was completely oblivious to the other man's echoing footsteps as he trailed behind him. He wasn't following him to harass him—much. He was chasing him because the look in those green eyes had been heartbreaking. He had to know _why_ those eyes had been so heart-throbbingly broken. He had to know if he was the cause.

He tracked him all the way out of the castle, down past the giant's house, and into the Forbidden Forrest. He watches as Harry easily side stepped roots and fallen branches; he suddenly realized that this wasn't a new occurrence for the boy ahead of him. Harry _knew_ where he was going. He _knew_ where to step. He _knew_ what to avoid.

It made his gut clench at the thought of him wondering out there by himself. He picked up his pace as the brunette began to sob and walk at the same time. His Harry was crying. _His_ Harry was _crying_—and it was his fault. A queasy feeling came over him and he halted as Harry's knees buckled, shoulders shaking. He couldn't believe that he had such an effect on the Golden Boy. He was appalled that he hadn't seen it sooner.

"Harry," he whispered, voice cracking as he took a step forward.

"Go _away_, Malfoy." He snapped back, trying to muffle the pitiful sobs that wracked his body.

"No," he replied firmly, striding close and lifting the boy to his feet. Tearful green eyes avoided his gaze. "Harry, look at me."

Hands framed his face, and gazes locked suddenly before lips followed. There was a shared moan as the pressed together, and the tension that had been coiling finally snapped. Draco pushed him back against one of the larger trees, grinning devilishly as shaking hand gripped his shirt. It was hot and fiery and almost too much for a first kiss.

"Oh, bleeding hell," he muttered against pale skin, pressing kisses down Harry's throat. "Want you so bad, Harry."

A soft mewl was all he received as a response, and silver orbs glanced up to see a flush face with eyes shut tight. He scowled, pulling back a bit, and he noticed the way the shorter boy trembled. He was scared. _So_ scared. Draco didn't understand why.

"Harry," he said gently, noting the wince. "Look at me. Open your eyes, luv."

Quivering hands clenched and unclenched in his shirt, and tears slipped down his cheeks as brilliant emerald orbs fluttered open hesitantly. Draco scowled, leaning in and kissing the tears away, he cringed as Harry tensed and tried to pull back. His hold on the young hero was strong, though. They struggled there a moment, Harry wanting loose, and Draco not letting go of the one thing he'd _finally _captured.

"_Oi_," he hissed, trying his best to calm the boy. "Just tell me what the _bleeding_ hell your problem is."

"_You_!" He snapped back, still squirming. "You can't go stringing people about like this, Malfoy."

"Not stringing you about, Harry." He said sincerely, diving in for another kiss.

It didn't completely sooth the young man's fears, but it did calm him enough to respond. This kiss was less feverish. It was longer and more sultry and lingering. It was lips molding against lips, and tongues exploring and fighting. It was want and passion all curled up together. Harry moaned softly, and Draco smirked slightly as he dominated the other's mouth.

After what seemed like hours, Draco finally unlatched himself, breathing heavily as he admired his handy work. Blushing cheeks, parted lips, and dazed eyes. "Come to bed with me, Harry."

Those eyes cleared a bit, "If you're—"

"I'm _not_," he said, fingers running through dark hair fondly. "Trust me."

tbc.


	8. Lust pt 2

(Lust pt. 2)

He trembled beautifully as scorching hands ran over his skin. Small gasps slipped past his lips as his mouth branded pale flesh with a sharp biter here and a wet suck there. His eyes rolled back at the sensations. He'd never felt this before. Never let himself feel like this with anyone because Draco was the only one he wanted to feel it with.

And _finally_ he had it.

Twin moans danced together in the darkened room as the blonde slowly claimed everything that Harry James Potter was. He still felt that weary fear, but if he could have him—even if it was only one night—it would be worth any future heartbreak.

"Harry," the other hiss, teeth gritting together in restraint as the younger boy rolled his hips up with a wanton mewl. "_Want_ you."

Emerald eyes darkened as skin met skin, lips clashed, and sweat glistened on their skin. He couldn't believe it was happening. It was all so surreal. One second, he was content to be miserable for the rest of his life. The next, Draco was kissing him and touching him and _oh_… _That_ was new. It didn't make sense. Granted, Harry didn't much care. All he cared about was the fact that Draco was so sodding close to him, but not _nearly _close enough.

"T-take me," he muttered, face flushing a sweet pink as silver eyes looked at him in stunned question.

"What?" He asked, and Harry's heart fluttered at the hope in the boy's eyes.

"_Take_ me," he said, suddenly more bold as he pulled Draco in for a deep, breath taking kiss. "If you want me. Take me. _Please_, Draco. Take me."

He groaned, and it vibrated across Harry's skin. They were sinking into each other. Drowning in each other. Falling even harder for each other. Harry screamed that night. Draco was happy to repeat the performance multiple times. Together, they finally felt alive.

tbc.


	9. Gluttony pt 1

(Gluttony pt. 1)

"Morning," he muttered against messy, dark locks, grinning cheekily as he pulled the other boy closer.

Harry tensed in his hold, and Draco rolled his eyes. As the pale boy tried to push away, the blonde held him tighter, and buried his face in the messy hair he adored so much. Harry paused in his struggle, savoring the feeling of being pressed so closely. He sighed, heat ghosting across perfect skin, and it send a shiver down Draco's spine.

"Let me up, Malfoy." He said, lips brushing the other man's neck. "Get off of me."

"S'not what you were sayin' last night," Draco replied teasingly, but there was a gentleness to it. "Couldn't get enough last night."

A blushing face glared up at him as Draco loosened his grip just enough to look at the boy in his embrace. Harry's jaw clenched, and Draco grinned at the fire in those green eyes. The blonde leaned down, lips searching out the other's mouth, but Harry pulled back, his own mouth forming a tight line.

Frowning, Draco let loose a low growl, and shifted his weight quickly; rolling Harry onto his back and pinning him beneath. The grappled for a moment, grunts filling the air as Harry was slowly over-powered. His wrists were caught above his head as he squirmed. He tried bucking his hips to jostle the determined blonde above him, but it was no use. Before he knew what was happening, Draco's lips had pressed harshly to his, teeth clicking, and he couldn't help but let out a needy moan. Draco smirked at the sound, nipping at his lip, and grinding his hips forward. When the blonde finally pulled back, those green eyes were afire with lust, but there was still a mistrust hovering there.

"I'm not letting you go, Harry." He stated with conviction. "I've waited long enough for you. And I'm not letting go."

Harry gulped slightly, his gaze melted. He wanted to believe Draco with ever fiber of his being. He found it odd that he _did_ believe him. With a defeated sigh, his lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"I don't have a choice here, do I?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. "I can't get enough of you, Harry Potter. I intend to gorge myself on you. I'm positive that, with you in my bed, I'll never have to eat again."

The brunette's face brightened considerably at the idea, "I guess we'll have to test that theory, yes?"

Draco returned the look, "I guess we shall."


	10. Gluttony pt 2

(Gluttony pt. 2)

Harry Potter was an addict. He was completely and undeniably addicted to Draco Malfoy. Everything he'd ever wanted was right at his fingertips. Now that this—whatever it was—had started, Draco practically showered Harry with affection. To say it made him feel good would've been quite the understatement. After all that had happened in his life, the new attention he was receiving from Draco made him feel happy and light once more.

He let a smile grace his features as he ducked into an abandoned classroom—their usual meeting spot during dinner in the Great Hall. It was dark and frigidly cold when he entered, and he blinked, blind in the pitch as the door swung close behind him. He froze in the black, hand itching for his wand, but he resisted the urge. Suddenly, hands were grabbing and pulling, and the next thing he knew his back was pressed against a bitingly cold wall while a warm body molded against his front. Hot breath ghosted across his skin, and he arched against the man before him.

"So bloody beautiful," was muttered against his neck.

Harry squirmed a moment, moaning as he nipped at his neck and rocked their hardness against each other. "I'm stronger than you… I don't always have to let you do this to me."

"I know," he replied, smirked as Harry leaned up to leave a scorching trail across his skin. "That's why you're so bloody beautiful."

Draco groaned as teeth scraped against his collarbone, and he clutched the other man closer, pressing together tighter. Harry only stopped when he felt that he would leave a mark if he continued. As soon as he pulled back, there were hands and lips and needy little gasps that came from the both of them. Green eyes fluttered shut in anticipation as he felt the other man drop to his knees. Oh, how he was addicted…


	11. Pride pt 1

(Pride pt. 1)

His almost silver eyes gleamed in his reflection, and he grinned at himself. That mark on his neck was a perfect bruising just above his collarbone. It was beautiful and wonderful and it marked him as someone else's. His fingers brushed over it, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He reveled in it. He wanted so badly to just walked out of the restroom and show it off. It was a desperate feeling of pride.

He was so proud that Harry had had the guts to mark him so. Draco's lips twitched downward a moment as he thought of the Golden Boy—_his_ Golden Boy. His lover. Had Harry meant to mark him for the world to see? Or had he just been carried away in the moment?

He shook his head and took out his wand, casting a quick glamour to hide the wonderful bruise. He sighed forlornly, staring at his suddenly unblemished skin with distaste. He wouldn't push what was his away by scaring him out of the closet. He loved him, and he wasn't going to do _anything_ to jeopardize his chances with the surprisingly—but pleasantly—kinky brunette. However, that didn't mean he didn't _want_ to go shout the fact that Harry Potter was his to the entire school. To the entire world.

With another dejected sigh, he buttoned up his shirt and left the room. He was starving. He'd skipped breakfast in order to corner Harry up in the astronomy tower. That's where he'd gotten the hickey in the first place. As Draco strode into the Great Hall, he didn't notice the emerald gaze searching for the carefully placed mark on his neck—only to be cruelly disappointed when they didn't spot it.


	12. Pride pt 2

(Pride pt. 2)

"_Merlin_, Harry, just _talk_ to me." Draco pleaded with him, following him down the empty hallway.

He'd been avoiding him since lunch, and it had obviously not gone unnoticed by the blonde. He was getting desperate, and he didn't think he could take it if Harry walked away from him. If Harry left him. Their voices were the only ones in the hall because everyone else was at dinner. Finally, he reached out, catching his wrist and the turning the powerful boy to face him.

Wounded emerald eyes stared up at him angrily for a moment before they fell to the floor. He tried to tug out of Draco's vice like grip, but it was no use. He'd latched on and wasn't letting go. Harry stood there, fighting back the urge to let the other man hold him, snog him, shag him. There wasn't any doubt that he wanted it, but he couldn't give in. He couldn't be some secret affair that didn't actually matter. He refused to.

"Harry," the voice pleaded with him. "Look at me, luv."

He shook his head, "I can't."

Draco blinked and tugged him forward a bit. "You _can_. _Look_ at me, Harry. _Talk_ to me. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_," Harry hissed, trying to step away—trying to get away. He looked up sharply as a strong hand ran through his mussed hair. "Drac—"

"_There_ you are," he said with a smug smile, leaning in for a soft kiss.

It was the first and only time he would ever refuse a kiss from him. Draco growled in frustration. Harry stood firmly, eyes blazing with determination.

"_What_ is wrong?" Draco demanded, finally releasing his hold on his lover. "Don't say nothing- because we both know that's not true. You're avoiding me. We haven't spoken since this—"

"I can't do this anymore." Harry said abruptly, not wanting to be reminded of the sweetness of that morning. He trying so very hard to keep it together, and if he thought of what he felt for Draco he was sure he would crumble.

Draco looked as though he'd been punched by Hermione all over again. "What are you saying?"

"I can't… I told you I wouldn't let you string me along. I won't be some dirty little secret of yours." Harry stated firmly, holding his ground well. "I have my pride."

Draco seemed positively lost, "I don't understand."

He sighed drearily. He'd been hoping that it would be easier. He'd been hoping Draco would've just let it be. He'd been hoping Draco loved him and wouldn't let him.

"I have _feelings_, Malfoy," he cringed at how cold he sounded. "I have feelings for _you_. I know I may not mean much of anything to you, but you mean _so much_ to me. I _won't_ be strung along. I _have_ my pride. I will _not_ let myself be made a fool over my affections—"

The blonde quickly silenced the man before him by pulling him in by the waist and pressing their lips together. Harry cried out against that devouring mouth; it was mellifluous and perfect and Draco swallowed it whole. Harry tried to fight his affinity for the other man, but there was no use. He would never deny the man that already held his heart to tightly. He just wished—

"You sodding idiot," Draco muttered, kissing his lips, his face, his neck. "I love you. I bloody love you."

Harry gasped, his heart fluttering as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Draco loved him. _Draco_ loved him. Draco loved _him_. Draco _loved_ him. It was anything and everything he could've asked for. But there was still that voice in the back of his mind…

Pulling back, he panted for the breath that Draco had stolen, "Then why… Why'd you hide it?"

Draco almost asked him what he meant when he felt rough fingers brush over his skin right where his glamour was. He shook his head, chuckling softly as he lifted Harry's fingers to his lips. Emerald eyes watched enchantedly, lust and love shining wonderfully there. It was breathtaking, having this powerful man in his arms.

"I didn't know if you wanted people to know that you were with me," he stated, kissing Harry's palm. "I was hoping… But I wasn't sure. Now, I am."

Harry stared at him for a long time, then. He took him in, free hand idly twisting the hair at the base of his head. Those dark, alluring eyes looked through him like he was nothing; Draco was starting to get nervous until Harry's lips formed the sweetest smile he'd even seen.

"Tell me again."

Draco returned the smiled after a moment, leaning in to rest his forehead against his lover's. "I love you."


	13. Pride pt 3

(Pride pt. 3)

Hundreds of shocked faces stared back at them as they stood there, fingers laced tightly together. There was this massive sense of pride as Harry leaned into Draco. The blonde smiled down at him, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. They were proud to be there, showing their love off in everyone's faces.

They were proud to love each other.


	14. Sloth

(Sloth)

Harry never wanted to move ever again. He was curled up perfectly against his lover, idly stroking the strong arm that was draped over him. He was content to do nothing but lay there in that bed for the rest of his foreseeable future. A gentle kiss was placed at the base of his neck, and he shuddered at the feeling of lips against his skin. That arm tightened it's hold slightly, securing him snuggly against a broad chest.

"We should probably get up," his lover muttered, shifting his placement slightly so that he could lace his fingers with Harry's. "People will be wondering if we're alive or not."

"Let them wonder," Harry said with a content sigh. "I'm happy _here_."

A rich laugh met his ears as another kiss was placed on his shoulder. "I am, too. But we do have duties, you know. Classes to finish. Exit exams to prepare for."

"Sod them."

Draco blinked in surprise at Harry's response. Usually, he'd be the one with nasty bed-head and the want to stay buried under the covers for a century. The smaller man twisted around until they were chest to chest, a coy look in his emerald eyes. Draco's eyebrow shot up amusedly. Harry only ever wore that look on his face if he wanted something.

"What is it, luv?" Draco asked, leaning in to steal a lingering kiss.

"I want to stay in bed with you all day," Harry replied promptly, fingers threading through almost white locks. "I want to lay here and do nothing but shag you for the rest of the day."

Draco groaned softly just at the thought of it. "Sounds wonderful, luv… But what about our classes?"

Harry grinned slightly, rolling his eyes. "What part of 'sod them' didn't you understand? We're staying here. We're going to be lazy all day long. Hermione can bother me about it tomorrow."

Draco seemed to consider it, but really there was nothing for him to consider. He wasn't going to deny something that he, himself, wanted as well. Instead of answering him, he simply rolled them so that he was pressed perfectly to his lover in all the right places. Might as well start a day of shagging with a nice, long shag, right?

Fin.


End file.
